


The Confession

by Northmelody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Café, Confession, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Romance, happily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northmelody/pseuds/Northmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a longer time now, Adrien Agreste has a crush on one of the waitresses, who works in his best friend’s Café…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I’m such trash. Enjoy!

If there was one thing that could sweeten Adrien Agreste’s day after the long hours of work, it was going to the Parisian Café that belonged to his best friend Nino and being served by the cutest and most beautiful girl in the whole world. His lips formed to a sweet smile only from thinking about her and Adrien had to admit to himself that he might have developed a small crush on her. 

But who had the power to resist those blue eyes of hers? And what about those red lips and rosy cheeks and her shoulder-length black hair? How could any human being have enough power to not feel like their heart was about to jump out of their ribcage in her presence? A soft sigh escaped his lips and his expression was somewhat dreamy when he got out of the street railway and crossed the street to reach his destination. Nino was outside and had just taken someone’s order when he spotted his best friend.

“Adrien! How are you doing? How was work?” he asked, happy to see him here.

Adrien shrugged. “It was okay,” he sighed. “Boring as usual, I guess.”

“Ah, don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll get better and if you do want to quit someday, you can work here!” Nino assured him.

Adrien smiled. “I’m not sure if I wouldn’t bother you too much,” he said.

This made Nino laugh. “You? Bother me? Adrien, from all the people I know you are the least one to bother me.”

“And what about your wife? Is she a bother to you?” a familiar voice behind him suddenly said sharply.

“W-What? No, oh Gosh, Alya! You know how I meant that!” Nino stuttered quickly but the only thing he received was a cold glare. Alya then turned to Adrien to properly greet him.

“Hello Adrien, the same as always?” she asked him nicely. Adrien always ordered a cup of coffee and a piece of today’s cake. He nodded smiling and Alya wrote it down on her notebook.

When she saw her husband pout because of her ice-cold reaction, she crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. “Can you please stop sulking and go back to work? We have customers as you can see.”

Nino mumbled something inaudible, knowing far too well what would happen if the drama continued, but eventually did as she said and walked into the kitchen. Alya sighed with a soft sigh on her lips. “Such a dork.”

Adrien looked around, searching for the girl, who owned his heart.

“Isn’t Marinette here today?” he asked, unable to hide the sad tone in his voice. Alya didn’t look surprised at all by this question coming from Adrien. Unlike Nino and Marinette, she had noticed the happy smile on his face whenever she approached his table, the longing, fond expression. 

Alya chuckled. “When will you finally ask her out?” she asked him openly. Instantly Adrien flushed heavily.

“N-Not so loud, she could hear you!” he whispered.

“That is my plan. She’s in the kitchen. And oh boy if you don’t give her your number tonight, I’m going to tell her that you have the biggest crush on her and are too afraid to ask her out. You hear me?” Alya threatened.

“I-I can’t. I become a stuttering mess in front of her.”

“What are you talking about? You seem pretty normal to me whenever you ask her how her day was!” Alya said, placing her hands on her hips. Adrien sighed and nervously rubbed his neck.

“But I don’t feel that way. What if she’ll think that I’m creepy? What if she never wants to do anything with me or feels uncomfortable? I don’t want to give her such a feeling,” Adrien objected.

“Adrien, I’m her best friend. If you knew how she talks about you, you’d ask her out immediately. But you haven’t heard that from me, got it?” Alya said.

It was as if Cupid had just shot yet another arrow into his heart. “S-She talks about me?” he stuttered.

“Go sit down, I’ll make Marinette bring you your coffee and cake ~,” Alya said in a sing-sang voice and grinned. She didn’t have to say that twice. Once Adrien sat down, he started to nervously fumble around with the napkins on the table. How should he do it? How could he ask her for her number without making a fool out of himself? Adrien ran a hand through his blonde hair.

“Hello Adrien,” he suddenly heart someone say with the sweetest voice and when he looked up and saw these two beautiful eyes, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Okay, maybe it was more than just a crush.

“H-Hello, Marinette,” he replied with a soft smile. She nervously tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear, the corners of her lips lifting up to a smile.

“Here’s your coffee and cake. I-I, uh, especially picked the strawberry one for you since you once told me that’s your favourite,” she said sheepishly. Alya and Nino watched the two lovebirds through the kitchen window. Soon each member of the staff desperately tried to get a peek on them.

“Y-Yes, that’s true. That’s my favourite cake.” He couldn’t stop looking at her. A pink shimmer spread on her cheeks and she nervously bit her lower lip.

“The strawberries are very good-looking and delicious,” she told him to break the silence.

“I’m sure they are, I, uh…” Adrien cleared his throat. “Marinette, ahem, could I ask you something?”

“Oh my Gosh, he’s going to ask her,” Alya quietly squealed excited and Nino squealed with her.

“O-Of course, has it something to do with the order?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s – it’s more private,” he rubbed his neck and she started playing with another strand of her open hair. “I-I mean, I don’t want to be a bother – “

“You aren’t. You are in no way a bother to me,” she interrupted him quickly.

They stared at each other with the same expression for a second. Finally Adrien swallowed his fear and took a deep breath. 

“W-W-Would you like to go on a date with me sometimes? I-I mean, only if you want to!”

Her eyes lightened up and she smiled the sweetest smile possible. Her face was coloured bright red and she couldn’t hide her excitement and joy. 

“Yes, I’d love to. Absolutely!”

Adrien needed a second or two to realize that he really asked her out and that her answer was a “yes”.

“Y-Yes? Are you sure? Really?”

“Yes, of course! I wanted to ask you sooner but I was so scared! Oh God,” she looked like she was on the brink of tears. Adrien got up from his chair.

“C-can I give you a hug?” he asked politely, like the gentleman he was, overwhelmed by his feelings.

Instead of replying something, Marinette wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. Cheers were to be heard from the kitchen and even some customers of the Café applauded.

“FINALLY!” Alya exclaimed. “You all know what? Cake is on the house today! Order as much of it as you like, I have to celebrate this!”

“B-But Alya, honey, there is no cake left. Adrien just ordered one of the last pieces –“

“Then the cook shall make a new one, I don’t care! WHOO! My OTP is finally canon! I told you he has a thing for you, Marinette!”

Marinette blushed as deeply as one can possibly do. 

“A-Alya! Oh Gosh, this is so embarrassing!” 

She let go of Adrien, who still couldn’t realize that all of this was really happening. He gave her his telephone number and in this very night they wrote their first texts to each other, planning their first date. For the whole time while they were typing, they smiled and both felt incredibly relieved and they knew that this date wouldn’t be their last.


End file.
